Policy Main Page for ILWW
The following are the current Projects that are active here on I Love Writing Wiki. If you are interested in joining a project, please leave a message on it's respective forum (please see each project's own page before doing so). In order to be a member of any projects, one must either a) make five good edits to one of their own pages or b) leave three good comments on someone else's page. If you do not comply with this rule, your place in the project will be forfeited to the next member. You can re-apply on the forum the following month for the lowest position. If you have any questions regarding the projects system fill free to leave them on the Questions and Answers forum board. Project Conventions For the full article, click here! If you enjoy or are knowledgeable in the fields of grammar, spelling, categories, and proper template use, then Project Conventions is just right for you! This project is where users who are not proficient in the above subjects ask other user who are (aka, members of this project) to help them with their story! It is asked that users who wish to join this project meet the following requirements as well as the ones listed above: a) have been a member of the wiki for at least three months and b) have 500+ edits before requesting to join. These are not necessary to join the project, but will greatly enhance your chances of getting in. Project Editor For the full article, click here! If you enjoy helping others with their stories or just enjoy reading your friends' work, then Project Editor is perfect for you! Members of Project Editor help their fellow writers with their stories by making sure that the story makes sense and that the author has not contradicted themselves within the narrative. Members of this project also make suggestions on how to both better one's story and how to better one's writing. However, if you wish to use this project, then you must also be a member of it. Two members of the project will be paired together, and will help each other with their individual stories. If you do not like your partner, you may request a new one on this project's forum page; however, that does not mean your request will be granted. Project Mentor For the full article, click here! If you are a senior user (a user who has been on the wiki for 7+ months and is well versed in the wiki's goings-on) and you wish to help new users become better integrated into the wiki's affairs, then Project Mentor is perfect for you! Members of this project will be assigned to a new user at random, and it will be their job to help new users become an integral part of the wiki! If either mentor or pupil wish to switch their pupil/mentor, then they may make a request on this project's forum page. It is asked, however, that mentor and pupil try to work out their differences before making a switch request.